


Take My Breath Away

by ryfia



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, breath of the wild AU, hey how the heck do i tag things, im gonna have so much fun with this!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryfia/pseuds/ryfia
Summary: Flynn was having the damndest time, first he woke up without any recollection of whi he was, and suddenly he was thrust into a quest to save the entire world? And just who was Prince Yuri and why did hearing his voice mean so much to him?A Botw/ToV crossover with Fluri as the main focus





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> ive been playing a lot of botw lately and i suddenly felt the need to create an au with tov! btw yuri is zelda, flynn is link, and the champions are estelle, raven, karol, and judith. rita will take the role of purah with some modifications 
> 
> im also going to try as best i can to mix botw zeldas personality and yuris with trying to stick as much to yuri original personality as possible. i guess im just saying im takin a different approach on yuris character ;w; 
> 
> most of the chapters will be able flynn finding the memories, with some bonus ones from me!
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoy!!

_..._

Everything was hazy... Where was he? Was someone talking to him?

_Open your eyes..._

His vision was hindered by the harsh light; he almost didn't want to open his eyes further to avoid the glare, but something about that voice made him force his eyes open regardless of the brightness.

_Wake up, Flynn..._

Flynn, was that his name? Finally getting everything into focus and sitting up, Flynn looked around the room. The architecture was strange, but it also looked familiar. Something moved out of the corner of his eye and looked over to the pedestal, and saw an object rising from it.

_That is the Sheikah Slate. Take it. It will help guide you_

This... Sheikah Slate looked just as familiar as the room, but as Flynn continued to look at it, he felt a pang of sadness in chest; why did he feel that way? All of this was so confusing, who even was he?

Flynn picked up the slate, and instantaneously the wall in front of him started rising. He walked towards it. In the next room, he found a pair of clothes, only then realizing he was just in his underwear. Flushing, he hurriedly put on the clothes.

Flynn then noticed another pedestal up ahead, and walked over to it.

_Hold the Sheikah Slate up to the pedestal. That will show you the way._

Well, that answered his question on what to do next. He did as the voice said and watched the slate move around; it flashed an orange light and the ground began to rumble. The much larger door began to open, and an even brighter light began to shine through.

_Flynn... You are the light-- our light-- that must shine upon Hyrule once again._

_Now go..._

With a determined look on his face, Flynn climbed out of the shrine and into the vast world. In awe, he stopped at the cliffs edge and stared at the gorgeous view. Looking around, he spotted someone looking at him, who then turned away. Confusion filled Flynn and he hurried over to the other man.

After a brief conversation, and finding out he was on some place called the Great Plateau, Flynn heard the strange voice speak again.

_Flynn... Head for the spot marked on the map in the Sheikah Slate, you will find some answers there_

Again... That voice sounded so familiar... and comforting. If doing what the voice said would bring him to find out who it belonged to, Flynn would gladly follow it.

With some encounters with monsters, Flynn eventually made his way to the spot, and another odd structure was protruding from the rock formation. He spotted another pedestal, placed the Sheikah Slate inside and watched it move around.

_Please watch for falling rocks._

That didn't sound good. Before Flynn could properly react, everything started shaking violently, and he was knocked onto his back.

Once the shaking and rising finally ceased, Flynn groaned and sat up. Well, that was annoying. Irritably he took back the Sheikah Slate.

Before he could take more than a couple steps away, he heard it again.

_Remember..._

In the distance, he saw a castle with light shining from it.

_Try... Try to remember._

Flynn jogged over to the edge of the tower, hoping to get a better look at the castle.

_You have been asleep for the past 100 years._

Suddenly the castle was engulfed in swirling darkness, and something arose from it.

_The beast... When the beast regains it's true power, this world will face it's end._

That thing surrounding the castle roared, and ugly sound that brought fear and anger to Flynn's heart.

_You must hurry, Flynn... Before it's too late._

The beast was sucked back into the castle, and it's eyes seemed to linger on him, sending a chill down his spine. Then the eyes and the golden light on the castle faded away.

His stare lingered on the castle for a few moments, longing for something he didn't know how to describe. Deciding that it was no good to just stand on top of the tower any longer, he slowly made his way down.

On the ground, the old man from earlier literally flew in with a hearty laugh.

"My my, it seems we have quite the enigma here. If you don't mind me asking... Did anything... odd occur while you were atop that tower?"

It was a strange and almost too specific question, but Flynn answered anyway. "I heard a voice."

The old man chuckled. "Well that is interesting! And did you happen to recognize this voice?"

Flynn hesitated, the voice certainly sounded familiar, but at the same time it only brought confusion. "I... think so?"

The old man's face turned into a grim expression. "That answer doesn't exactly bode well." He turned towards the castle. "You saw that darkness surrounding the castle correct? That is Calamity Ganon. That vile entity brought Hyrule to ruin 100 years ago."

Ganon. That name, again it brought more fear and hatred to Flynn, but he didn't completely understand it all.

The old man continued, seeming to ignore Flynn's inner turmoil. "I must ask you, courageous one... Do you intend to make your way to the castle?"

Flynn didn't even pause. "I do."

"I had a feeling you would say that," the old man chuckled. A spark of mischief appeared in his eyes. "Here on this isolated plateau we are surrounded by steep cliffs, trying to jump down would surely end in your death. Unless... you had a paraglider like mine of course."

"Paraglider?" Flynn asked.

"Oho! Piqued your interest have I? Well, I didn't come soaring down here on my feathery wings you know!" He smiled. "Worry not, I will happily agree to giving you my paraglider. But not for nothing." He looked around. "Let's see now... How about I trade it for a bit of treasure that slumbers nearby?"

Flynn had gotten the first so-called treasure, a spirit orb, then the old man told him he needed more. Annoyed, Flynn called him out on that it wasn't what they agreed on but eventually he ended up doing exactly what the old man wanted anyway. Exhausted from the last shrine, he walked out into the freezing cold when he heard the old man's laugh again.

"Well done! It seems you've collected all of the things I asked. But I cannot give you the paraglider yet." He turned around the face the plateau. "Find the spot where all the shrines connect in one place." The old man turned back around and to Flynn's shock, started glowing green and becoming transparent. "There... I will be waiting." He then vanished.

What the hell was that? Flynn wondered. Pulling out the Sheikah Slate, he looked at the map. A place where they connect huh. Looking around, he discovered that the one place was somewhere called the Temple of Time.

Well, if I want to find the answers to all of my questions, I'd best go there. Flynn began to make his way down the mountain.

The Temple of Time could only be described as devastating, with strange and rusted machines surrounded the tattered and ruined building. The goddess statue however, still seemed to faring quite well and Flynn accepted one of it's blessings.

He felt the presence of being watched, and looking around he spotted a green glow at the open roof of the temple. The old man only watched from afar, then walked away. Flynn found a ladder and followed him to the roof and into a secluded spot atop the building

The old man gave a hearty laugh. "Well done there, young one! Now then... the time has come to show you who I truly am." His smile faded away. "I am King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule. I was... the last leader of Hyrule. A kingdom which no longer exists." The king began to glow even brighter, so bright Flynn had to cover his eyes. The light faded away and instead of rags the old man looked... well, like royalty.

"The Great Calamity was merciless... It devastated everything in its path, lo, a century ago. It was then that my life was taken from me. And here, have I remained in spirit form." Rhoam turned to face the window. "I did not think it wise to overwhelm you while your memory was still fragile. So, I thought it best to assume a temporary form. Forgive me." He turned his head back towards Flynn. "I think you are now ready to learn what happened 100 years ago."

It was a long and sad tale. The Calamity was vicious and terrifying to learn about, but, King Rhoam finally explained who the voice talking to Flynn was. Prince Yuri, the king's son. He felt like that name should've unlocked something in his mind, but nothing came, much to his frustration.

Rhoam then gave him more instructions, to head to Kakariko Village and meet someone named the Don. His Sheikah Slate glowed with a new mark, this one even further than the previous. In his final moments, the king handed over the paraglider and begged for Flynn to rescue his son, to which Flynn agreed to without hesitation.

Watching the king's spirit disappear into the night, Flynn looked out the ruined tower. The malice surrounding Hyrule Castle gave him more determination, to save Hyrule, and to save Yuri.

Turning away, Flynn jumped out of the building and sailed away with the paraglider and proceeded to make his way to Kakariko Village. Hopefully this Don person would be able to tell him more about Yuri.


	2. Memory 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn finally made it to the Don, but then he was tasked with meeting someone else, what would he find out when he meets Rita?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! sorry i wanted to upload this earlier than exactly a week later but i couldnt get any inspiration ;w; well this will be the first of many memories, but i dont know yet how many memories that i make i"ll be adding just yet.
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoy!!

The encounter with the Don was certainly... Interesting. The first thing he did the moment Flynn stepped into the house was threaten him with his sword and then laugh at Flynn's bewildered expression. And then there was another very long story of what happened 100 years ago, involving this things called the Divine Beasts.

The Don told Flynn that in order to help get rid of Calamity Ganon, he must free each of the Divine Beasts and the Champions, Estellise of the Zora, Karol of the Gorons, Raven of the Rito, and Judith of the Gerudo, from Ganon's control.

Then, he told Flynn that his Sheikah Slate most likely needed some repairs before it could be fully useful to him, so, Flynn went off to Hateno Village to speak with Rita.

Hateno Village was a nice little village, and everyone seemed to be very welcoming. He even found a house being demolished, and there was something familiar about the house. Did a friend of his live there 100 years ago? Or was it his? The man in charge of the demolition, Bulson, gave him a deal if he ever wanted to buy the house, to which Flynn agreed to.

Eventually he'd get back to that, but right now he had someone to find. Flynn asked around the village and found out that Rita apparently had quite a reputation, everytime he even mentioned her name people would freak out. It made Flynn a bit nervous to be honest. Either way, he found out that she lived in the house on the top of the hill at the back of the village.

Making his way up there, he noticed a line of lamps holding a blue flame leading up to the lab, what were those for? Finally reaching to lab he knocked at the door and waited.

...No answer, maybe she was sleeping? He knocked again.

"Yeah yeah I heard you!" A voice suddenly yelled from inside. The door flung open and a girl who must of been younger than 17 appeared with a very annoyed look on her face. "What do you want?" She snapped

"Uh... you must be Rita, right?" Flynn stammered, she was oddly intimidating.

Rita scoffed. "Who else would I be? You must of asked around the village to find me right? Not that it isn't obvious where I live." She looked down and her eyes widened. "That thing on your hip, that's a Sheikah Slate right?" Before Flynn could even say anything Rita continued. "Don't answer that, I already know the answer." She walked back into the lab. "Well don't just stand there, get in!"

Scrambling to comply Flynn walked in and closed the door behind him. Looking around he noticed that the place was a disaster, there was a giant pile of books laying in the corner and various machines seemingly in random places. Rita was throwing papers all over the place on the giant table in the middle of the room mumbling to herself.

Flynn wandered further into the lab, where he noticed a terminal similar to the ones in the Shrine of Resurrection, so he walked toward it.

 

"Hey! Be careful over there!" Rita rushed over, slightly pushing Flynn away. "Look, the Don send you over because the Sheikah Slate isn't fully functional, yeah?"

Flynn nodded.

"Okay well, let me set up the guidance stone and then we can see what happens." Rita went over to the guidance stone and fiddled with it for a bit, then turned to Flynn. "Well? Go ahead mister legendary knight."

Flynn went over to it and placed the Sheikah Slate onto it and waited for the guidance stone to finish. He picked it back up.

Rita held out her hand. "Alright, let me see it." Flynn handed it over to her and she pressed a few buttons. "Well it looks like the camera and the Sheikah Sensor was restored." Rita handed the Sheikah Slate back to Flynn. "You might wanna look at the camera roll."

Flynn did has see suggested. "There's just a bunch of photos of Hyrule, what do these have to do with anything?"

Rita smirked. "They have to do with everything! Well, everything concerning your memories, coming out of the Shrine of Resurrection you had no memories correct?" Flynn nodded again. "So, these pictures, if you can find the places where they were taken, might help you regain some memories of Yuri and the other Champions. It could help you understand the whole situation better than you do at the moment."

Rita continued to ramble on, but Flynn looked back at the Sheikah Slate. Some of the pictures he could probably pinpoint where they were, but others were a complete mystery. How was he going to find all of these?

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?!" Rita's angry voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Ah... Sorry." He said. "Although, how do you think I could find all these? Hyrule is a gigantic place."

Rita shrugged. "Beats me. You could always ask everyone at the stables, those things are all over the place." Rita expression changed and she looked away. "You're going to free the Divine Beasts right? Well," It looked like her face was getting red even though she had a sad expression on her face. "If you... If you meet Estelle tell her that I..." She huffed. "Damnit, it's been 100 years and it's still so hard to get this out!" She looked back at Flynn. "Just tell that I love her okay!"

Flynn smiled softly. "You loved her didn't you?" Rita flushed and looked away again. Flynn's face then changed into a confused expression. "Wait, if you knew everyone from 100 years ago, how you're not, uh, old?"

"Oh that." Rits looked bored. "I was waiting for you to wake back up, you took your time by the way, so I decided to work on a deaging potion so I wasn't too useless in ny age. Although it kinda backfired and now I look much younger than I wanted. Just that simple." She got an annoyed look on her face. "Now, enough chit chat, you got Divine Beast to free! And memories to discover!" She started to push him towards the door. "Now get a move on!" Rita finally got Flynn out the door and before she closed she said "Oh and if you ever want any upgrades and such to your Sheikah Slate, granted you have the right materials, come back here." And then she slammed the door shut.

For a few seconds, Flynn stood there in stunned silence, then steeled himself back into action, he had a lot on his ever growing list to take care of.

 

-

 

It was an absolute goddamn chore to get here, but Flynn finally made it to the Sacred Ground Ruins right in front of Hyrule Castle. He hoped this was worth it considered just how many Guardians he had to fight on his way here.

The longer he stood there the more he felt like something was pulling at him in his head, he looked down at the Sheikah Slate, then back up. Suddenly something in his mind clicked.

 

-

_"Hero of Hyrule, chosen by the sword that seals the darkness..." Yuri's voice sounded so dull, his face wasn't doing anything to tell otherwise either. He stared almost angrily at Flynn kneeling before him._

_"You have shown unflinching bravery and skill in the face of darkness and adversity. And have proven yourself worthy of the blessings of the Goddess Hylia." Estelle, Raven, Karol, and Judith all watched in silence. "Whether skyward bound, adrift in time, or steeped in the glowing embers of twilight... The sacred blade is forever bound to the soul of the Hero." Yuri paused. "We pray for your protection... and we hope that-" Another pause. "that the two of you will grow stronger together, as one."_

_Yuri began to repeat himself when Karol scratched his head, and uncomfortable look on his face. "Gee, this is uplifting... He's making it sound like we already lost."_

_Raven turned toward him. "Well, wasn't this your idea? To have all this ceremonial pomp, grandeur, and nonsense we could muster for this designation for the appointed knight?"_

_Estelle looked over. "Actually Raven, I think that was your idea."_

_Raven puffed out his feathers. "I only mentioned it might nice if we did that! Karol's the one who decided to say it to the king!"_

_"Now now, let's not get too worked up about all this." Judith said, she was still looking over at Yuri and Flynn. "You're right though Karol. Everytime Yuri looks at that sword on Flynn's back he's reminded of what he can't have and his failures of his duties. It's a shame really. I do hope they end up getting along later on."_

_Yuri finally stopped reciting, the look on his face was one of jealousy and sadness. He looked away from Flynn._

 

-

 

Thrown back into the present Flynn gasped. For a moment he only stood there blankly. There wasn't much to off of on that memory, he only had a glimpse of Prince Yuri and the other Champions, the thing he was feeling was confusion and a little sadness, but, if he continued to find these memory spots it could help him discover his exact feelings.

But for now, he had a Divine Beast to rescue, Vah Medoh.


	3. Memory 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn finally reached Rito Village, what could happen while he tries to free the Divine Beast?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! so i actually managed to get a chapter out before a whole week had passed! this is what i want to do mostly, update as soon as i can find force myself to sit and write down and focus on the chapter, and hopefully in the future i can make the chapter longer!
> 
> ive also been a little addicted to tales of asteria lately lol...... so im gonna try and pry myself away from the game so i can write this fic ;w;
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoy!!

Finally reaching Rito Village was like a breath of fresh air compared to how perilous the journey was to get there. However, seeing the Divine Beast circling around the village was not a happy sight. Just looking up into the sky was making Flynn feel uneasy, just how was he supposed to get all the way up there?

But, it was well past midnight at the moment, so Flynn decided to take a rest at the inn before talking to the elder.

The village was just as beautiful in the early morning as it was at night, Flynn mused as he walked up the winding pathway, looking at all his surroundings. Every Now and then he'd stop for a moment just to enjoy the scenery.

He finally reached the place where the elder resided, and could help but think he looked like a giant owl, which was kinda obvious since he was a Rito. Anyway, talking to the elder, besides the whole Divine Beast terrorising the people of the village, was fairly nice. Flynn learned about Teba, who also wanted to stop Vah Medoh and the elder suggested he first talk to Teba's wife, Saki.

Saki told him that Teba had headed over to the Flight Range and refused to come back, it was obvious she was worried about him. She then pointed out that an easy way to get to the Flight Range was from the platform near her home, and it was called Raven's Landing.

Flynn looked out the windows and felt that same pull in his mind, then everything went white.

~

_Flynn had just arrived at the platform, looking for nothing when he suddenly felt a large gust of wind rise from down below, and flying through it was Raven._

_Raven did some tricks in the air before gracefully landing in front of Flynn, he had what Flynn assumed to be a big grin on his face, what with the beak and all. "You saw that right? Saw how amazing I was soaring through the skies, just imagine if there were any ladies here! They'd definitely be swooning over me." Raven winked._

_Flynn chuckled. "Sorry, but it's just me here. But it's nice to see that you're improving flying with your gusts of wind."_

_Raven's feathers puffed out, he looked very proud. "Of course! I have to be very prepared for the fight with Ganon, even if I'll mostly be within Vah Medoh." While Raven had been talking, he had grabbed his bow and started aiming at nothing. He looked over at Flynn. "It may be your job to deal the final blow on Ganon with the prince, but don't forget that you'll have the thanks of me and the other champions for weakening the beast!" He put his bow back in his holster._

_"Speaking of the prince, has there been any progress?" Raven looked serious._

_Flynn frowned. "Unfortunately no, I keep trying to get to know Yuri better but he just pushes me away. And sometimes he disappears for hours! I think I need to find some map of Hyrule Castle just so I can have an easier time finding him."_

_Raven tilted his head. "You don't know what he does when he vanishes?" Flynn shook his head. "Well, even if the prince gets mad at me, I think you should probably know why Yuri doesn't really like you at the moment. So, whenever Yuri looks in your direction, it doesn't seem like he's actually looking at you right?" Flynn nodded. "So he must be looking at something that you have, like say, a sword."_

_Flynn's eyes widened. "Are you saying that Yuri's been sneaking off to practice using a sword?" He looked down in thought. "So he must really resent me for having this sword on constantly."_

_Raven sighed. "I don't think he resents_ you _so much as he resents the sword and what it means. You trained to be a knight most of your life, so imagine that no matter how hard you tried you just couldn't get in, that's what Yuri is feeling right now. All his life he was told that he was destined for something and he has nothing to show for it, and it doesn't help that Yuri would much rather be fighting than praying."_

_Flynn looked back up. "I think I understand a bit better now, thank you Raven."_

_Raven shrugged. "Don't mention it." The grin returned. "Now enough serious talk!" He threw a wing around Flynn's shoulders. "I saw that shine in your eyes when you saw me flying earlier so why don't we make a bet?"_

_Flynn suddenly looked uneasy. "Uh... I don't think-"_

_"Nonsense!" Raven laughed. "How about this, if you can make your way up to Vah Medoh, I'll teach you the secrets of the wind gusts!" Raven let go and backed away toward the edge of the landing. Wind suddenly rippled around and Raven launched himself into the air, way up above Raven shouted, "Good luck!" and flew off up to Vah Medoh._

~

"Descendant? Descendant!?" Saki's voice threw Flynn back into the present. She looked worried. "Are you okay? You were just standing there."

Flynn shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "Yes, I'm alright. You said Teba was at the Flight Range correct? I think I should head over there now." He quickly left the little hut. His thoughts were racing, about Raven about Yuri, about everything he just saw.

Making his way to Raven's landing, he stopped at the edge facing in the direction of the Flight Range, Flynn was still confused about what he saw but at the same time it also cleared some stuff up, but he couldn't worry about it for long, taking out the paraglider he flew towards the Flight Range, his thoughts still racing.

 

~

If anything, Windblight Ganon was an annoying battle, it constantly teleported around and just barely managed to dodge his arrows but he did it, he had finally freed Divine Beast Vah Medoh. Flynn walked up to the main control unit and placed the Sheikah Slate back onto it, and it began to glow blue.

"Well, I'll be plucked." Startled, Flynn looked to the side, and saw Raven appear, he was see-through and had small flames surrounding him.

Raven grinned. "Thanks for finally defeating that bastard for me and freeing Medoh." His voice took a sad undertone. "Also, sorry for, well, y'know, this." He gestured to himself. "But anyway, you remember 100 years ago when we made that bet right? Congrats on proving me wrong." Raven placed a wing on his hip. "So now I guess I gotta give ya this," He spun around dramatically and pointed a wing at Flynn."This is an ability that I have dubbed Raven's Gale!" A shimmering ball of light flew from Raven and raced towards Flynn and it disappeared into his chest. Suddenly, a gust of wind launched Flynn into the air, even though he was unprepared for it, Flynn managed to landing without hurting anything.

Standing up, Flynn looked sadly at Raven. "Oh don't look at me like that." Raven said. "This isn't your fault." He smiled. "You should get going, you've got more Divine Beasts and a prince to save don't you?" Flynn began to shine gold, but he still looked upset, eventually he turned into a small ball of light and left the Divine Beast, and Raven watched him go.

"Never thought that he'd actually make it up here." Raven turned away. "Guess I never really counted on how... lucky he would be." He squared his shoulders. "Alright Medoh, let's set our sights on that monster Ganon, we still have stuff to do."

~

Flynn appeared back on Raven's Landing, looking up, he saw Vah Medoh sitting at the top of the rock tower above Rito Village, it was shooting a red laser at Hyrule Castle. Still heavy with sadness, Flynn made his way back to the elder, who congratulated him on calming the Divine Beast. The elder then pointed to a chest next to him (was that always there?) and told Flynn he could have whatever he found in it.

Inside the chest was a bow, and it wasn't just any bow, according to the elder it was the very same how that Champion Raven had used.

"Are you sure it's alright for me to have this?" Flynn asked.

"Of course." The elder said. "I'd rather you have it then let it sit and collect dust in that chest any longer."

Flynn looked down at the bow. "...Alright."

The elder watched him for a moment, then "If I may ask, where are you going next now that Vah Medoh is free?"

Flynn considered it for a moment. "I'm not entirely sure, I do know that I'm heading for Death Mountains as my main goal for now, but I don't know how long it will take or what'll happen on my way there."

The elder nodded. "I see, so you're letting the wind guide wherever. I wish you the best of luck on you travels."

Flynn looked surprised. "Thank you elder." He started walking out of the elder's room.

Walking down the winding stairs again, Flynn was lost in thought, he couldn't help but feel guilty after meeting Raven, or rather, his spirit, and that thought just made him even sadder. Why was he the only Champion still alive? Why couldn't the Goddess as least bring back the dead Champions after he freed the Divine Beasts? Shaking his head from this dark thoughts Flynn continued on his way. He had a long trip to Death Mountain, and maybe, on his way there he could find some more memory spots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> watch me yell abt things on my twitter @flurielave (and also fic update progress)


	4. Memory 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn needed a quick break from saving Hyrule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! sorry this is kinda late and that the chapter is short, i couldnt find motivation until now to write it out ;w; and btw this chapter is a bonus memory from me that is not in the game! 
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

It was well past midnight by the time he got to the nearest stable, and Flynn rushed in, panting and soaked to the bone from the massive downpour outside.    
  
Flynn took a moment to catch his breath, and finally felt his shoulders relax. Running from a pack of moblins was not the best way to spend his night, not even counting the sudden rainfall that forced him to retreat.   
  
The stable keeper, Embry, chuckled. "Looks like you got caught up in the storm as well, huh? Why don't you spend the rest of the night by sleeping in one of our beds." He gestured to some of the empty beds.   
  
Flynn nodded, paid Embry, and walked over to one of the vacant beds. He set aside his hood and shoes to let them dry and laid down in bed, even if his wet clothes made him slightly uncomfortable.    
  
Exhaustion clouded his mind, and he had no trouble falling into unconsciousness. Just before he fully fell asleep, he felt a familiar tug in his head.   
  
~   
__   
"Jeez, it doesn't look like this rain is gonna stop anytime soon." Yuri, under the protect of the stable, peered out as far as he could without getting hit by the rain.   
  
"It's a good thing we arrived here before it started pouring." Flynn said as he took the Master Sword off his back and sat on the nearest bed.   
  
"Heh, yeah, you're right." Yuri seemed to have been satisfied enough that he left the entrance and sat on the other side of the bed Flynn was on. His gaze was still fixated outside. "I know I told my father that we were heading to the Spring of Courage, and we still are, but I'm glad you took my suggestion on exploring other places on the way." He turned to Flynn. "Speaking of, you've been more agreeable to my requests recently, did you finally get that stick outta your ass for once?" He grinned cheekily.   
  
Flynn huffed. "I never had a 'stick up my ass' in the first place, I just..." He scratched behind his head sheepishly. "I just realized that it wasn't fair how your father keeps scolding you for things out of your control. And also that you be a better prince if you knew more about the world."   
  
Yuri tilted his head, his expression thoughtful, then he smirked. "That's sweet, but it sounds to me like your avoiding the question." He leaned in. "Why are you suddenly being nice? And be honest this time, because really, you're a terrible liar." He said.   
  
Flynn sighed. "Alright, alright." He looked away. "When we were at Rito Village the other day, I talked to Raven. He told me the reason why you dislike me, and I guess I just wanted to try and make up for it by, i don't know, being more lenient with your requests to explore."   
  
Yuri silently looked at Flynn, letting his words sink in. Then he sighed. "That noisy old bird should mind his business," He smiled and looked back at Flynn again. "Is what you expected me to say right? Also, don't expect me to me extremely grateful for your decision, because we both know that I would've done this anyway without your permission." Yuri and Flynn both laughed at that.    
  
They were both silent for a while, no words were needed after the conversation they just had, until Yuri looked back outside. "Hey! What do you know, it actually stopped raining!" He grinned and looked at Flynn. "Since you're being so lenient now, why don't we go outside and you can teach me how to use a sword better." Before Flynn could even open his mouth, Yuri was up and rushing to the entrance, and Flynn scrambled to catch up to him.   
  
~   
  
Flynn gasped awake. He lay there for a moment, and then he looked around. It was still dark out so he couldn't have been asleep for very long, he then noticed that it was still raining outside. The sight made his heart ache, and he hated that he still didn't fully understand why.    
  
He took a deep breath and looked away. Flynn still felt very awake but he didn't want to dwell with these feelings anymore, so he closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep.


	5. Memory 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn has some moments of peace before setting off to save the world again, and finding memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! i'm so sorry this took so long! i gotta be honest that i had some trouble finding motivation to write again but i forced myself to power through and hopefully this turned out alright, and to make up for being so late, im going to do my best to get the next chapter out by tomorrow
> 
> another reason i was so busy was because i went to prom with my girlfriend this weekend! :D i had a lot of fun and i decided after that trip i would work on this fic, i promise i havent forgotten about it!
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoy!!

Sometimes it was nice to just relax and walk around Hyrule, and see all of the beautiful sights it had to offer. After last night's sudden memory, Flynn took his time getting ready in the morning. He talked to everyone he could, and got some information about the surrounding area.  
  
The air was nice and clean, despite it having rained last night, and the sky was clear of clouds. Flynn breathed in deeply and stretched his arms up high. Stretching felt great after he had be tossing and turning the night before.  
  
"Will you be taking out a horse today?" The stablekeeper asked Flynn.  
  
Just done stretching, Flynn shook his head. "No, not today" He turned his head to observe the small forest outside. "By the way, do you know how to get to Lake Kolomo from here?"  
  
The stablekeeper placed his fingers on his chin, and hummed. "You looking for the Kolomo Garrison Ruins? Well even if you're not, just head southeast of this stable, then at the fork go left, the path should lead the rest of the way."  
  
While he had speaking, Flynn had opened up the Sheikah Slate map. "I see now, thank you." He put away the slate and grabbed his bag. "I should be heading off now though."  
  
The stablekeeper nodded. "Right then, best of luck to you on your travels!"  
  
Flynn, still walking away, turned his head back and smiled, then went on his way.  
  
Despite having immediately run into a Yiga Clan member upon leaving the stable, the walk to Lake Kolomo was mostly uneventful, and Flynn made it there just before midday.  
  
The view was a nice, peaceful change, compared to having to fight countless monsters that would always come back no matter what, and Flynn decided to take his time here.  
  
He sat down in the shade of a tree closer to the lake and relaxed against it. He pulled out the Sheikah Slate and opened up the camera. Whenever he remembered, he took pictures of various items, monsters, and animals for the compendium, mostly for Rita's research purposes.  
  
He scrolled back to the original twelve pictures from 100 years ago and stared blankly at them. He came to this lake because he suspected this was where one of the pictures was taken, and after last night, he was even more determined to uncover these memories.  
  
His heart still mysteriously ached whenever he thought about Yuri for too long, and he desperately wanted to understand why when it seemed like Yuri didn't exactly like him, so what happened between the two of them to generate a still lingering feeling?  
  
Well, dewling on it wouldn't solve anything, if he really wanted to know the truth, his best bet was to find all of these spots uncover their secrets, and sitting here wasn't going to do anything. Flynn stood up and looked ahead. He was shocked to find that the sun was close to setting, had he really been alone in his thoughts for that long?  
  
He decided that it was best he find the spot before the sun set, so Flynn grabbed his stuff and began walking around, looking for a certain rock. Not that long later, he found what looked to be what he was looking for, and he took out the Sheikah Slate to make sure. It seemed he was in the right spot, if the tugging in his head were anything to go by. Flynn let the tug in his mind take him to the place 100 years ago.  
  
~  
  
_Flynn walked behind Yuri, calming observing him._  
  
_"Next we're going up to Goron City to meet with Rita, she said something about investigating more of the Divine Beast." Yuri tilted his head up as he continued walking, a small smile on his face. "I also heard that Karol is finally making progress in controlling the beast," He turned his head towards Flynn and smirked. "And if going to Death Mountain means I can avoid "princely duties" for a little bit, I'm up for dealing with the heat."_  
  
_Flynn rolled his eyes. "Are you even interested in the mysteries of Divine Beasts, or are you only using them as excuses to possibly fight monsters on the journey there?"_  
  
_Yuri laughed. "You caught me red-handed, Mr. Appointed Knight." His smile faded away and he went uncharacteristically quiet._  
  
_Flynn frowned when Yuri slowed to a stop. "Yuri? Everything alright." He asked._  
  
_Yuri lowered his arms to his sides. "Flynn... how proficient are you wielding that sword on your back?"_  
  
_Flynn was as silent as he was confused by the sudden question._  
  
_Yuri moved his head to slightly face Flynn, his expression tight. "Legends say that an ancient voice resonates inside it. Can you hear it's voice... hero?"_  
  
~  
  
Flynn opened his eyes, he had only done this a few times but already he was used to being thrust back and forth between the present and the past.  
  
This memory didn't give him anything more than a little bit of Yuri showing his insecurities. But, it did show that Yuri had gotten more comfortable allowing Flynn to see that.  
  
That was another memory unlocked, and Flynn had so much more to go. Yuri had been talking about the Gorons in the memory, and Flynn had been planning on heading there next anyway. But it was getting dark out, so Flynn decided that for now he would relax next to a warm campfire, and then in the morning, he would go back to saving the world.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im on twitter @flurielave!


	6. Memory 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn made it Goron City in hopes of freeing the Divine Beast, Vah Rudania.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as promised, heres the next chapter sooner than usual! unfortunately i dont rly know how to write karol but i tried my best and i hope it turned out decent. also i may have written bludo a bit out of character lol....
> 
> i think this is the longest chapter so far, but i feel like i may have rushed it at the end rip.
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoy!!

The trek to Goron City wasn't nearly as bad as some of the stories Flynn had heard, but that was mostly because he took more shortcuts to avoid fighting what he could (especially the guardians). The heat though was a completely different problem, the fireproof elixir only prevented him from bursting into flames but it didn't seem to block out all of the smoldering heat.   
  
Flynn wished he had more clothes that covered a little less, but at the same time he knew that it wouldn't really help. Either way, the Gorons in town were all pretty nice, since they haven't been getting a lot of visitors because of Vah Rudania. He asked around the city to see if anyone could help him get to Rudania, and Flynn was directed to Bludo.   
  
Bludo was very... bulky, he seemed to have more rocks protruding out of his body than the other Gorons Flynn had seen, and he had a very impressive beard (or was it hair?).    
  
Before Flynn could get a single word of greetings in, Bludo was already exploding with anger. "Blast that Rudania!" He exclaimed.   
  
"Uh... You're Bludo, right?" Flynn asked.   
  
Bludo finally seemed to have noticed him. "Hm? Yeah that's me, but what's it to ya? I'm kinda busy here, what with the so-called Divine Beast wreaking havoc on us!"    
  
"About that," Flynn began. "I actually came here to tell you that I can help with Vah Rudania."   
  
Bludo frowned and scratched his beard. "Really now? No offense but I find it kinda hard to believe a small Hylian like you could calm down a beast that size." He paused. "The only ones who could even get close to the Divine Beast were the Champions, but they all died 100 years ago. Even our Goron Champion, Karol, fell to the Calamity."    
  
Flynn frowned. "Could you tell me more about Karol?" He asked.   
  
"Sure. But I can't guarantee much info about him." Bludo replied. "From what I've heard he was more on the cautious and possibly scaredy cat side, but his skills with a weapon sparked the interest of the prince. I also heard that the prince and Karol had some kind of brother bond even before Karol became a Champion." He turned away a bit. "You see that rock formation over there? That's the Champion, Karol. We carved him into the rocks so his legacy could be preserved." Bludo pointed in a direction above Flynn, and so he followed where Bludo pointed.    
  
The carvings were impressive, to say the least. It seemed to perfectly mirror the appearance of the Champion, and Flynn began to feel recognition pool into his mind.   
  
~   
  
_ Flynn and Karol were atop Vah Rudania, watching Death Mountain as the Divine Beast moved across it.   
  
"I think I'm finally getting the hang of controlling this thing!" Karol said, a grin on his face. Even though Karol was still getting used to Flynn, his excitement shown through his nervousness.   
  
"You're doing great, Karol." Flynn said with a smile. "How about after he make it back to Goron City we tell Yuri about your progress?"   
  
Karol grinned wider. "That's a great idea! To be honest, when I found out that I was the youngest of the champions, I was a little worried about how well I would do, but you and Yuri have been great help!"   
  
Flynn chuckled. "And what about Rita and her telling you all that we know about the Divine Beasts?"   
  
Karol pouted."Rita would only just yell at me, and-" The mountain rumbling cut him off. Then suddenly, huge rocks started falling towards Flynn and Karol. "Look out!" Karol cried out, quickly stepping in front of Flynn, Karol threw up a shield just in time before a rock crashed into it.   
  
"Whew, that was close." Karol turned to Flynn. "Are you alright?"   
  
Flynn nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."   
  
Karol hummed. "That's good," He frowned and look back up at the mountain. "It's weird though, as far as I've heard, Death Mountain has been quiet for decades..."    
  
Suddenly, the bright day didn't seem so promising, it now felt like an oncoming doom was fast approaching.    
_   
~   
  
"Hey! Are you alright?"   
  
Flynn gasped, his eyes flew open and he looked around aimlessly for a moment. Then he calmed down and turned towards Bludo. "Y-Yes, I'm okay, sorry about that."   
  
Bludo, frowning, said, "If you're sure-" A bad cracking sounded out of nowhere and Bludo toppled over in pain.   
  
Flynn reached out, not sure what to do. "Uh... are _you_ alright?"   
  
Bludo groaned. "Yeah I'm alright, don't worry about it." Still clutching his back, he looked to Flynn. "Although, you're serious about wanting to board the Divine Beast right? Well, I'd help you out, but with my back like this I won't be of any use. But I do know someone who could help."   
  
"You do? Who are they?" Flynn asked.   
  
"Name's Yunobo, and he should be in the abandoned mines getting me some painkillers for my back, but you can tell him to forget about it for now and get you to the Divine Beast."   
  
Flynn looked uncertain. "Are you sure about that? Don't you need those painkillers?"   
  
Bludo huffed a laugh. "It shouldn't take you too long to get aboard the Divine Beast, right? I think I can hold out till then, or I wouldn't be the Goron in charge of this place!"   
  
Flynn, still frowning, sighed. "Alright, if that's what you want, then I'll go." He began to head off. "Uh, just take it easy for now, alright?"   
  
Bludo laughed harder. "Whatever you say, little Hylian."   
  
~   
  
If Flynn thought the heat of Death Mountain in Goron City was a bit unbearable, it now seemed like a walk in the park compared to the heat directly down in the volcano.   
  
The heat was almost distracting enough to get Flynn killed during the fight with Fireblight Ganon, but he prevailed. Flynn almost didn't want to activate the main terminal so he didn't have to see another ghost, but he knew he couldn't avoid it forever. He placed the slate on the pedestal.   
  
"Um... t-thanks for saving Rudania" Flynn turned, and saw the translucent form of Karol, he looked sad. "Sorry, I'm grateful that you finally came and defeated the blight here, but I can't help but feel a bit guilty."   
  
Flynn's expression softened. "You have nothing to be guilty of, Karol, none of this was your fault." Karol still looked unsure, but his face hardened.   
  
"I know," He said. "I shouldn't wallow in guilt forever, me and Rudania still have a job to do." He grinned. "We're going to help you, Yuri, and the other Champions blast Ganon into pieces!"    
  
Flynn smiled. "You're right, Karol."   
  
Karol suddenly gasped. "Oh right! I have something for you! This ability is of no use to me now that I'm a spirit, so i want you to have it." He held out his arms. "This should help protect you from enemy attacks, I call it, Karol's Protection!" A ball of light came out from Karol, and flew towards Flynn. Just like what happened with Raven, it got absorbed into him, and Flynn felt power flowing through his veins. He slammed his fists together and an orange shield appeared around him.   
  
Flynn wanted to continue this conversation, but his body began to glow golden.   
  
"Well, it looks like it's time for you to go now," Karol smiled sadly. "Don't worry, me and Rudania have got the hang of things from here."   
  
Flynn opened his mouth to say something but then he transformed into a ball of light, and flew off out of the volcano.   
  
Karol was silent for a moment. "Alright, Rudania, let's prove ourselves to Flynn and the others." The Divine Beast began to move out of the volcano.   
  
~   
  
Flynn appeared outside of Goron City, nearly scaring the Goron stationed outside the gates with his sudden appearance. Flynn however, barely even reacted to that. The sorrow he felt was immense, but he knew he couldn't linger on it too long.    
  
"Hey Flynn!" Yunobo's voice rang out from ahead. Flynn perked up and headed towards the sound. "You did great! The Divine Beast has now calmed down and has a giant laser pointed somewhere!" Yunobo gestured up to the top of the mountain, where in fact, sat Vah Rudania. Flynn felt sad and proud at the same time. Yet again Yunobo's voice dragged him away. "By the way, it seemed like Bludo wanted to see you before you think about heading out, he's just up ahead." Yunobo took off, and Flynn followed him.   
  
"Well well, it seemed I was right to trust a small Hylian like you for this kind of task!" Bludo bellowed as soon as Flynn was in sight. "Finally Rudania has calmed down, so now we can get to the delicious rocks closer to the volcano!" His laughter was cut short by his back spasming in pain again. "Damnit, ow." He continued while rubbing his back. "By the way, as thanks for helping us, there's a little something for you in the chest in my house behind me. It's the weapon Champion Karol himself used, it's of no use to us, so why don't you take it?"   
  
Flynn nodded. "I promise I'll take good care of it." It was the least he could do.    
  
That was two Divine Beasts freed, but Flynn still had two more to go, and hopefully retrieve the Master Sword as well. It seemed he still had of lot of this journey to go.   



	7. Memory 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn uncovers more about Yuri this time, and continues to wonder just what they meant to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this chapter is pretty short, but im kinda too excited to write the next couple of chapters that i couldnt wait! regardless of this chapters shortness, i tried my best to make it good.
> 
> i also wanted to thank everyone whose commented, left kudos and stuff like that on this work, it really means a lot! 
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoy!

After freeing Vah Rudania, Flynn decided to go back to Rito Village to stock up on supplies. It was kinda hard to get items in Goron City, since most of them get set on fire immediately unless they were made to withstand the harsh conditions. Flynn bought as many arrows as he could and headed south, towards Tabantha Tower.  
  
Atop the tower, Flynn looked at his surroundings, letting the breeze shift his hair around. He took out the Sheikah Slate, and opened up the picture of another memory. Pikango had mentioned something about this picture having been taken in this area. Flynn looked back up and almost right away he spotted a place that could be what he was looking for. Right above the Great Fairy Fountain was a shrine, he could tell from here that it looked like the place in the picture. He jumped off the tower and glided down.   
  
He had to deal with a few Moblins and wolves along the way, but they weren't too difficult of a fight.   
  
As Flynn walked closer to the shrine, a sudden pain in his head stopped him in his tracks. He grabbed his head as the pain intensified, was this the beginning of another memory? Why was it so much more painful than the others? Flynn relented and let the pain take over.   
  
~   
  
_Yuri sighed in frustration. "I don't get why Rita couldn't come out here herself," He mumbled to himself. "I barely have any idea what I'm doing." He smacked the Sheikah Slate onto the pedestal, nothing, just like his last few attempts. He glared at the shrine, somewhat hoping his anger would envoke some kind of reaction._  
  
_"This would go much easier if you'd just work already!" He growled. Usually this wouldn't be such a big deal, but Yuri had been having quite a week in general. He and his father had argued again about his choices to fight instead of spending his time praying to the Goddesses. If nothing had happened by now, why should he expect a miracle to just happen as of now?_  
  
_Yuri had hoped that going out researching for Rita would hopefully let him fight some monsters, well, honestly he wanted to take out his anger by fighting something. Maybe he could've battled with Flynn, but Yuri had a sneaking suspicion that Flynn didn't think they were on the same level. Maybe it was true that he was new to fighting with a sword, but that was hardly his fault, he only recently had "found" a sword that he could use, not even adding the fact that he barely had time to sneak off and practice._  
  
_This train of thought was just making him more angry, but Yuri didn't really care anymore. Before he could do anything else the sound of a horse galloping stopped his thoughts. He huffed in anger and turned just in time to see Flynn running up to him. Yuri's grip on the Sheikah Slate tightened._  
  
_"Sorry that you had to ride all the way here, but I was just about to leave anyway." He said sarcastically, and walked past Flynn. "I also thought I said that I didn't need an escort!"_  
  
_Flynn glared. "You know very well that I can't leave you alone out here, the rise of monster attacks have been increasing lately." While he said this he followed Yuri, but kept his distance._   
  
_Yuri huffed again, and whirled around to face Flynn. "You're real annoying, you know that? Just stop following me already!"_   
  
~   
  
Flynn gasped for breath, the pain in his head quickly subsided, but he still held his hand to his head.   
  
He was beginning to understand most of where Yuri's frustration came from. It sounded like his dad didn't support his want to be able to fight things, and that it was causing a rift between them. It also explained a bit why Yuri had such a dislike for Flynn.   
  
Flynn stood up (when had he crouched down?), he was gaining more insight on just who Yuri was, but he was starting to get restless for one thing. Just what were Yuri and Flynn to each other? He felt like he asked himself this question every time he uncovered another memory, but it was just so confusing he couldn't help it.   
  
For now though, he is going to get the spirit orb from this shrine, and hope it distracts him for a while. Flynn opened up the shrine, walked over to the elevator, and let it carry him down into its depths.


	8. Memory 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn is now trying to free Divine Beast Vah Naboris from Ganon's clutches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey~ first off i wanna say, did you hear about the potential of a 10th anniversary remaster of tov? i rly hope they confirm it at e3 this year bcuz im rly excited if its tru! but anyway, the desert is my favorite part of botw so i was rly ecited to write about this, and i tried to add a little bit of own personal experiences in the story. speaking of, for this story i went for judith and yuri to have more of a sibling bond since zelda and urbosa almost have a mother and daughter relation in the game. i may have... also gotten a bit distracted by writing a, well, very self-indulgent oneshot for fluri, hopefully i can work up the courage to post it!
> 
> anyway ive babbled enough, i hope you enjoy!

The desert, despite the intense heat during the day and cold nights that could almost rival the Hebra Mountains, was by far one of Flynn's favorite places of Hyrule. It was as treacherous as the rest of the land, but admittedly a little less chaotic. And Kara Kara Bazaar was a nice place to relax, even with the Divine Beast looming in the distance.  
  
Eventually though, he had to sneak his way into Gerudo Town and even though the outfit was a little too revealing for Flynn's liking, it did somewhat ease the exhausting heat of this place. Although it seemed like almost everyone except the guards knew he was wearing a disguise. Flynn made his way to the largest building in town and walked in without any problem. At the back of the large open room was what seemed to be a young Gerudo and her guard, it looked like they were talking to each other, until the guard noticed Flynn's presence.   
  
"Halt!" She slammed the tip of her sword into the ground threateningly. "What business do you have with Chief Riju?"   
  
The girl in the chair, Riju presumably, chuckled. "Straight to the point as always, Buliara. However, it is a bit strange that you would approach so confidently. Most travelers usually stick to the market."   
  
"The Divine Beast, Vah Naboris," Flynn said, voice slightly muffled by the veil. "It's a danger to the city, right? I can calm it."   
  
Buliara huffed indignantly, as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "And what exactly do you mean by that? You're just a regular Hylian vai, only the Champions could enter the Divine Beast, and they all died 100 years ago."   
  
"Hold on Buliara, pardon me but, what's your name traveler?" Riju sat up and started at Flynn.   
  
Flynn hesitated for a moment. "...Flynn." He finally said.   
  
"Flynn? Like the name of the Hylian Champion from 100 years ago?" Riju smiled like she was reaching a conclusion. Her eyes zeroed in on the Sheikah Slate on his hip. "Well, I'm starting to think you're more than just a 'simple traveler'. Buliara, you see that slate on Flynn's hip? That's from the Sheikah tribe, and if this Hylian has that, then I think we can trust their word."   
  
"...I suppose you're right, Riju. But it's pointless as of right now to even try and approach Vah Naboris without the Thunder Helm." Buliara sighed.   
  
"Thunder Helm?" Flynn questioned.   
  
Riju folded her arms and looked away. "Yes, our precious heirloom, the Thunder Helm, was taken right underneath our noses by the Yiga Clan." She looked back up and right at Flynn. "Tell you what, if you can get us back the heirloom, then I will help you get aboard the Divine Beast. You can head to the barracks over there and ask around for a location of their hideout." She gestured to her left.   
  
"Thank you, I will do my best." He nodded at her and headed towards the barracks. He spoke with Teake, and she pointed him in the right direction towards the Yiga Clan. Deciding that he didn't want to walk the whole way there, Flynn rented a sand seal, and if he was being honest, it was a lot more fun than using a horse to get to places quicker. He somehow navigated his way through the sandstorm he ran into and sooner than he expected he arrived at the location where the Gerudo thought the hideout was. He was attacked by a few members, but he quickly took care of them. Surprisingly, it was pretty chilly in the hideout despite it being the middle of the day.   
  
Just to be safe, he switched his current clothes for the outfit he got at Kakariko Village, which the lady working there said would help him sneak around. Right away he saw a prison cell, it seemed to be Barta, who was missing from the barracks in town. She told him that the Yiga Clan had a... strange obsession with bananas, and Flynn figured he could somehow use that to his advantage.   
  
And use it he did, instead of attacking the soldiers and causing chaos, he lured them away from their posts by throwing bananas in the opposite direction and slipped by while they were distracted. Soon he found himself in a room without any guards, there didn't seem to be any other exits though, so Flynn figured there must be a secret door somewhere. Using his magnesis rune he found exactly what he was looking for and headed through it.   
  
He hated to admit but even though Master Kouga was trying to kill him, the fight was a little entertaining, although he felt a little guilty when he watched Kouga get killed by his own weapon. Regardless, he grabbed the Thunder Helm and headed back to Gerudo Town. When he arrived, Riju wasn't at her chair, he asked Buliara where she was and was told she was upstairs in her room, which he now had permission to go to.   
  
Riju stood outside the entrance to her room, and she smiled when she saw Flynn approach. "You don't need to say anything, I can sense that you've accomplished the task we gave you. I had a feeling I could count on you." Flynn handed the Thunder Helm over to her.   
  
Riju put on the helm, and did a little pose. "Well? How does it look?" She asked.   
  
Flynn suddenly felt a wave of nostalgia wash over him, and his brian pounded as he was thrown into a memory.   
  
~   
  
_Flynn walked toward the pair looking out at the horizon, as he got closer he noticed that Yuri was fast asleep, his head in Judith's lap._  
  
_Judith turned her head as he approached. "We, you certainly got here quicker than I thought. And before you ask, yes, Yuri and I were sparring all day." She laughed at the troubled look on his face. "Don't worry, i didn't hurt him, that much at least."_  
  
_Flynn remained silent as he moved over to the other side of Judith._  
  
_"You know that me and Yuri have known eachother since we were kids right? Would you like to know more about Yuri when we were growing up?" A look of curiosity from Flynn was all Judith needed. "When we were around 10 years old, Yuri was actually more willing to study his days away trying to awaken this supposed power of his, while I trained with the knights, I never aimed to be a knight but I did learn some useful things from them._  
  
_"He was still stubborn as ever of course, that never changed. Sometimes, when he obviously needed a break, I asked him to join me in training. He was terrible with a lance." Judith laughed at the memory, and Flynn couldn't help but smile, imaging Yuri struggle against Judith in a fight. Flynn had sparred against her once, he still felt the pain of a phantom bruise._  
  
_"The more time passed that Yuri was unable to unlock his powers, the more he began to hate this training. One time, he passed out in the freezing waters trying to awaken them." She looked at Flynn, her gaze pointed at the sword on his back. "So, really, it's understandable that sometimes when he looks at you he gets angry."_  
  
_"It isn't his fault though, it's unfair that he's put this time and effort into this and has nothing to show for it!" Flynn said._  
  
_Judith stared at him, an unreadable expression on her face. "You're definitely right about that." She said. "It's starting to get cold out, we should probably take Yuri back to the bazaar." Suddenly a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes. "And I know the perfect way to wake him up." She reached out an arm and snapped her fingers. Right away, a flash of lighting struck the sands and a loud boom echoed._  
  
_Yuri snapped awake with a gasp and quickly sat upright. "Judith?! What was that?!" In a slight panic he looked around and immediately spotted Flynn. "When did you get here?"_   
  
_Judith began laughing uncontrollably and Yuri glared at her, and started telling her to knock it off. Flynn smiled at the sight, sometimes these two really acted like siblings._   
  
~   
  
"Flynn, are you alright? You're just staring."   
  
Flynn opened his eyes and saw the familiar sight of the Thunder Helm on Riju's head. "Y-Yeah, I'm alright..."   
  
"Hmm, if you're sure." The helm dipped dramatically and Riju went to adjust it. "It's a little big though... Either way," She turned away from Flynn. "We'll meet ahead at the outpost, and from there we'll make our way to Divine Beast Vah Naboris."   
  
~   
  
By the time Flynn landed the final blow on Thunderblight Ganon, he had decided that for the time being he was sick of anything having to do with thunder. That might've been the most annoying fight yet. He took a moment to catch his breath before placing the Sheikah Slate on the terminal, and watched it start to glow blue.   
  
From his left, he spotted a green light, and saw Judith walk down the small flight of stairs. 

"I'd say I could've done better than that, but look where I am." She said teasingly. "I'm a bit sad though that it got the best of me, but I supposed this is how things had to work out. Oh don't look at me like that," Judith smiled softly at the sad expression on Flynn's face. "None of this is yours or Yuri's fault, I may be a spirit now, but I'll gladly give you a punch to the arm to get some sense in you."   
  
Flynn chuckled. "I know you'd somehow find a way." He still smiled, but his eyes were sad. "I am sorry this happened to you though, to all of you."   
  
Judith returned the smile. "And like I said, don't be, that's just how things happened. I see that Raven and Karol have given you something in return for freeing them, so I think I should give you something as well. And I've got the perfect idea." She closed her eyes and focused her energy into making a sphere of light that rushed towards Flynn. "This should help you when you're in a pinch, I call it, Judith's Fury."   
  
Just like the others, Flynn let the sphere be absorbed into his body, immediately he felt a surge of power, feeling it course through his veins, he reached out and snapped his fingers and lighting struck all around him. As he straightened back up, his body started shining in golden light, just like the other times.   
  
"Well it looks like your time on this Divine Beast is up." Judith said. "Which means that it's time for me and Naboris to take our place to be ready to strike Calamity Ganon. I'll see you later, Flynn."   
  
Flynn smiled, and let the light wash over him and whisk him away.   
  
Judith waited until the sma ball of light had vanished, then "Let's go Naboris, it's time for a little payback." Naboris let out a cry of agreement and they set off to prepare.   
  
~   
  
Flynn arrived in a secluded space just outside Gerudo Town, he looked towards the tower in the distance and saw Vah Naboris perched on top on the rock formation close to it. He quickly changed back into his disguise and headed into town.   
  
Riju looked delighted when he came closer. "You did it! I'm so glad you're safe." She settled back into her chair. "We Gerudo can't thank you enough for your hard work, but the least we can do is give you this." She gestured towards a chest somewhat behind her chair. "It's the weapon that Champion Judith used herself, and I know if we give it to you it'll be in safe hands."   
  
Flynn walked over and gladly took out the weapon, it was a heavy lance, and a gorgeous one at that. It seemed to be a mix of traditional Gerudo design with a splash of Judith's own personal taste. He turned towards Riju. "Thank you, Riju, I'll be sure to take good care of it."   
  
"I'd ask if you'd like to stay a little while longer, but I know you have a mission to fulfil, and I wish you best of luck. Remember, you're always welcome here in Gerudo Town." Riju said.   
  
Flynn began to walk away. "I'll be sure to visit sometime when I can." He stepped out into the sunlight and took a deep breath, just one more Divine Beast to go.   
  
  



	9. Memory 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn completes some requests from the people of Gerudo Town and hopefully he'll find another memory spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! man this weekend had been exciting, what with e3 and all. and tov is getting a remaster!! im so excited for it (and many other games as well), i even started a new playthrough of tov on my ps3 lol..
> 
> anyway hope you enjoy!

Flynn had been so distracted by all the requests he had taken, and saving the Divine Beast, that it wasn't until nearly a week after defeating Thunderblight Ganon did he realize that he had already passed an area that was one of the pictures in his slate from 100 years ago.  
  
But right now he was on the other side of desert, trying to traverse the heavy sandstorm to look for Barte, who had gone missing again. It was hard to know exactly where he was going though, he could barely see the sand seal in front of him.   
  
After some run ins with Bokoblin camps and nearly getting his ass handed to him, Flynn finally found the Leviathan Great Skeleton. And the closer he got, the more the sandstorm seemed to disappear. He was approaching from the side and he could see, slightly hidden in the jaw of the leviathan, that there was a shrine here. Slowing down and releasing the sand seal, Flynn stumbled a bit before he stood upright. It was good thing he had these sand boots, it made it much easier to move around quickly.   
  
He also spotted a Great Fairy Fountain and made note to go back to that later (hopefully he had enough rupees). After some looking around he finally found Barte, who looked about ready to pass out. She said she couldn't go on unless she had the taste of a hearty durian one last time, a little to specific for Flynn's liking but he have her one anyway.   
  
"Thank you." She said, standing upright. "That's twice now you've rescued me. First from the Yiga Clan, and now this."   
  
Flynn smiled sheepishly. "I'm glad I got here in time. Although, your boss seemed very mad."   
  
Barte sighed. "So they know I snuck off again. I'm in so much trouble for this." She looked in the direction of Gerudo Town. "It seems that the sandstorm has also died down, so getting back to town should be a cinch. I'll be seeing you." She took off without looking back.   
  
Flynn should also be heading back, but first he had to take on the challenge of the shrine he just found.   
  
~   
  
Hours later, Flynn had completed some more requests, and fighting a Molduga was something he'd rather not do again in the near future. But he decided that he should probably go and investigate the next picture on his Sheikah Slate. The way to Kara Kara Bazaar from Gerudo Town wasn't as long as it used to be, compared to traveling to other places in the desert, so Flynn decided to travel on foot.   
  
It was nearly nightfall by the time he got there, so the temperature was moderate compared to the grueling heat of the day and almost unbearable cold of the night.   
  
The bazaar was mostly empty since everyone was heading for bed, so Flynn was undisturbed while scouring around the small body of water. Eventually he stopped and stared across, the moon's reflection shone brightly across the water, and began to let himself fall into the realm of memories.   
  
~   
  
_The sound of weapons clashing was apparent in the empty oasis, and Yuri panted as he kept up with the Yiga Clan members sickle._  
  
_He backed away quickly as his enemy swung viciously, and he in turn brought his sword down with as much force as he could muster. The Yiga Clan member blocked his sword and pushed Yuri back. Yuri stumbled a bit, but dodged out of the way just in time._  
  
_Yuri was about to swing again, when he felt something approaching him from behind, turning around quickly he slashed at the other Yiga Clan member, forcing him to take a step back. He was outnumbered, and he was realizing that it would be difficult to take on the both of them at the same time. Regardless, he wasn't going to be beaten by the likes of them._  
  
_Unfortunately, with his current skill with a sword, he was easily bested by them. Yuri collapsed on the ground, panting harshly. 'Damnit...' He thought angrily and grit his teeth. Suddenly he saw one of the Yiga Clan members raise their weapon like they were about to strike. Yuri was tired, but he was still going to defend himself, he grabbed his discarded sword, but he knew his reflexes were too slow._  
  
_The sound of another sword clashing surprised Yuri, but not as much as the sight of Flynn standing in front of him._  
  
_Without looking back, Flynn said. "You alright, Yuri?"_  
  
_Yuri smirked, suddenly feeling more energized than a few seconds ago. With his sword in hand he stood up next to Flynn. The Yiga Clan members were standing a ways away, wary. "You're late." Yuri said._  
  
_Flynn glanced back at Yuri. "Sorry about that, you alright?"_  
  
_Yuri rolled his eyes. "I'll be even better when we take care of these guys!" Before Flynn could get another word in, Yuri was charging at the enemies. Flynn sighed but joined in the fight anyways._  
  
~   
  
Flynn opened his eyes. Somehow he could still feel the rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins. The didn't tell him much more about his and Yuri's relationship, well, other than Yuri seemed more comfortable around him, at least a little bit.   
  
His gaze was still on the lake, and to his surprise the moon looked to be high in the sky. It seemed he was lost in memories for longer than usual.   
  
Flynn figured that he might as well head for bed, since tomorrow he planned on traversing the Gerudo Highlands. With that thought in mind, he headed for the inn.


	10. Memory 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha... haha... hello....
> 
> first, im so sorry that i havent updated in so long, i think that what happened was that i freaked myself out by trying to update once a week that it also kinda burned me out from writing. I'll admit rn that im not COMPLETELY satisfied with the way this chapter turned out, luckily i dont completely hate it but i have to start writing again eventually right? and hopefully this will get me back into a groove of some sort
> 
> that being said, i will not be updating weekly anymore, i dont know how long the times between updates will be, BUT they definitely wont be 7 months apart again. what im tryin to say is that the updates could be just a couple days apart or a couple weeks up to a month apart. and also i want to try something else with each chapter besides doing the same thing over and over again lol.....
> 
> ive also been playing the remaster ver of tov and i beat the main story in under 20 hours! that frankly a record for me in beating rpg stories but i guess since i know this game so well i was easily able to blast through it. i also hope that with the remaster out that people will include patty more in their fanworks since she's one of my favorites from the game (i play as her in game shes so fun). i did also get sucked into playing granblue fantasy pretty regularly, im currently rank 105, and ive also been reading the mxtx novels so maybe i might write something for one of those series but who knows lmao
> 
> regardless of some of my useless ramblings im once again sorry for the very long gap in updates, it is currently 4:46 am where i am so i gonna pass the fuck out but i hope you enjoy this chapter!

Sometimes, it was nice to just sit atop some place high, it didn't matter if it was a hilltop, a mountain peak, or even one of the Sheikah towers that appeared all over Hyrule, up there, Flynn felt as if his ever growing responsibilities couldn't reach him. Even though he would slightly guilty sitting up there, he was the Hero of Legend, he had a limited time before Ganon broke through the prince’s seal on the castle.

 

But… what good would he be if he was too exhausted to continue fighting and got seriously injured? The time it would take to recover, Flynn feared that while he was recollecting his strength, that beast locked away in the castle would finally wreck destruction on the world. Flynn clenched his eyes shut at the thoughts and brought a hand to his forehead.  _ It’s better not to think of those things right now,  _ he tried to reason with himself, and took a few deep breaths to clear his mind. After a few moments, he looked back over Death Mountain from his spot on the Woodland Tower.

 

With the Divine Beast now freed from Ganon’s control, and the volcano no longer spewing smoke above it like a dark crown, the mountain looked beautiful with the setting sun’s light sneaking through all of the jagged points littering it. Moving his gaze to Vah Rudania at the peak, Flynn briefly wondered how Karol was faring up there all by himself. 

 

With three out of four Divine Beasts awakened, it wouldn’t much longer until he found his way to the Zora’s in order to help whatever catastrophe has erupted over there. But, Flynn couldn’t help but feel drawn to finding the places of the remaining pictures on the Sheikah Slate, he knew there was something more than just the trust a prince had with their bodyguard he had in the past with Yuri, and with so many areas not yet found there seemed like there was still a lot to uncover.

 

He had already found the memory spot here on Death Mountain, but it was focused on Yuri’s increasing feeling of something terrible about to happen, but there was a moment where Yuri had stubbornly grabbed Flynn’s arm (but still mindful of his injuries) and insisted that he treat them, even if he did a crap job of it.

 

But even with the handful of memories that he’s seen have only shown the beginning of their relationship and how rocky it was, Flynn felt fondness growing in his chest when he thought about Yuri smiling or laughing, which then caused his cheeks to heat up and left him too flustered to do anything for a moment.

 

Looking back up, Flynn was a bit startled to realize that the sun had almost completely set. He sighed and stood up, making sure he had all his equipment before he jumped off the tower and unfurled the paraglider. He didn’t really feel like camping out tonight or even attempt to try and get any sleep if he went up to Goron City, so he set out to find the nearest stable to spend the night. 

 

* * *

 

_ The stench of blood was strong, so much so that it almost made Flynn want to gag. The smell wasn’t so bad near the edge of the cliff where he was seated fortunately, but he wasn’t looking forward to having to make his way back down and trying to avoid the corpses of the monster as much as possible.  _

_ He was so focused on what they were going to do next that he startled a little when a head of dark hair and grey eyes suddenly filled his vision. Yuri smirked a little at his flinch but it slid into a frown when his eyes moved to the amount of injuries he sustained. _

 

_ “Your highness, none of these injuries are serious, I’m mostly just exhausted from how many monsters there were.” Flynn tried to ease his worries, but what he said seemed to make Yuri’s frown deepen. _

 

_ Yuri stared at Flynn’s more injured arm for a moment longer before he sighed and looked away. “It’s you I was really worried about, I know you can take on a lot of monsters, the problem is…” Yuri trailed off and started rummaging through his bag and brought out some salves and bandages and began to treat the wound he could see without having to remove any of Flynn’s clothing.  _

 

_ Flynn winced slightly at the burn of the medicine. “Is the problem that I took down more monsters than you?” He said in a teasing tone. _

 

_ Yuri snorted as he wrapped a bandage. “Well, there was that. Just you wait, at some point I’m gonna take down more monsters than you ever hope to.” He was avoiding eye contact. “My problem is the amount of monsters that appeared, and how much more aggressive they seemed to be. I’ve been overhearing a lot more occurrences of this at the castle but I haven’t heard or seen anything this bad.” _

 

_ Flynn reached out with the less hurt arm and lightly grabbed Yuri’s shoulder. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to find the right words to say but couldn’t bring anything out. _

 

_ Yuri glanced at the hand on his shoulder and looked back up at Flynn. “You don’t need to say anything, Flynn. It was mostly just me thinking to myself.” He leaned back and in the process shook off Flynn’s hand. “Anyway, I may not be the best at this, but I think I did alright in bandaging your arm.” _

 

_ Flynn looked down and couldn’t help the small burst of laughter that slipped past his mouth. Honestly, it didn’t look good at all. Still slightly laughing, he said, “While it probably isn’t the worst I’ve ever seen I don’t think I would call it good.” _

 

_ The prince glared at him, but Flynn could see the amusement in his eyes. “If you weren’t so hurt right now, I would definitely hit you.” He paused for a second. “Actually, scratch that, I’m definitely going to hit you.” Yuri then proceeded to punch Flynn in the shoulder, although he would never admit that he deliberately choose the better arm. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant remember if i changed my twitter @ last time i updated and im too lazy to look but my current @ is sealticge! i mostly rt fanart or just outright stupid shitposts


	11. A New Companion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy 2 year anniversary botw!!!
> 
> well, here's were we start moving away from directly mimicking things from botw, only mostly influnced by me wanting to somehow add patty into the story. i've seen it a lot in fanart but i always thought the idea of flynn and patty being siblings was rly cute! so of course i added it to this story >:P  
> also sorry if pattys dialogue seems off, i figured that since shes not an actual pirate in this story anymore that it would be a little odd for her to use all that slang, also.... writing dialogue is not my strong suit  
> moving on, i honestly would have written this chapter sooner but gbf is getting close to its 5th anniversary and wmtsb3 is running rn and i got super invested, me writing this chapter was actually the break i needed from the game bcuz ive been grinding to rank 120 and i am rly sick of seeing those goddamn slimes >:|  
> oh and two more things, first, bcuz im not sure yet if i'll ever mention in the actual fic but in this i like to see yuri as trans (also its just a personal headcanon), and secondly, solely bcuz i rly love this outfit i imagine patty in this fic wearing this (minus the cat, this was the only image i could find) https : // i.redd. it / taqng1d45se21. jpg
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoy!

Flynn cursed loudly as he was flung himself behind the stone walls of the ruined Castle Town walls, and just in time to, for the already crumbling stone shook violently against the force of the Guardian’s laser.  _ Of all the places for a missing person to be,  _ Flynn thought angrily, _ why did it have to be at Hyrule Castle!? _

 

He could hear the Guardian’s many legs moving around, and coming closer to where he was hidden. He got up slowly into a crouch, trying not to make too much noise as he shuffled along the wall and navigated his way through the maze of broken buildings. Being this close to Hyrule Castle was unsettling, Flynn’s whole body was tense, and although he knew he had to keep his head clear and eyes sharp, when he would reach for any of his weapons or shield, his hands would tremble slightly. 

  
  


It didn’t help that there were  _ way _ too many Guardians lurking around every corner and a lot of the ground was covered in malice. At least there weren’t any monsters, for now, that would be troublesome to deal with when targeted with multiple lasers. Flynn paused for a moment and took out the Sheikah Slate and opened the map. With the running and hiding he had been doing, he almost forgot the reason why he was even here in the first place. 

 

He had arrived at a stable southeast of Manhala Bridge and taken his horse to rest when he spotted a very nervous looking man fidgeting with his thumbs hear the cooking pot. 

 

Just as Flynn was about to approach the man, they made eye contact and the panicked looking man ran up to him. “H-Hey! Are you pretty good at wielding that sword and shield of yours?” His words were so rushed that they practically slurred together in a jumbled mess. 

 

Flynn paused, having to take a moment to understand the words that were just spouted at him, then he replied, “Yes, I would say I am.”

 

With how tense the man looked, Flynn couldn't really tell if the sigh he let out was one of relief or not. However, the next time the man spoke, the words were less rushed and more easy to decipher. “That’s good, because I have something to ask that’s urgent.” The man eyes flicked away for a second and then focused back on Flynn again, his hands were wringing themselves together again. “You see, yesterday a young girl had arrived at this stable and was buying supplies and whatnot. Although she looked a bit too young to be traveling by herself, it wasn’t odd that she was buying things for a journey.” The man paused, taking a breath. “What was odd was that she kept asking questions about Hyrule Castle, which, practically everyone knows about! You’d have to have been asleep for a hundred years to not know what happened to Hyrule Castle!”

 

Flynn decided not to say anything about that last part. “So, you think that that girl went over to the castle and…” He looked back at the man. “...You want me to go see if I can find her.”

 

The man’s face brightened. “Yes! If it won’t trouble you too much, I’d really like to know if that girl is safe.”

 

Flynn hoped this girl was safe as well, for he was starting to get anxious himself and headed out as soon as he could, because he was worried that the man would stress himself out to exhaustion if he didn’t find the answers soon. When he was halfway to the castle it occurred to him that he never learned the name of the person he was supposed to be looking for.

 

He was suddenly brought back to the present when he heard a sharp beeping sound. His head snapped up and he saw the six-legged machine crawling over a wall that easily crumbled under its weight. He reached for his shield, ready to parry the laser when he heard a loud bang and something hit deadcenter into the Guardian’s eye. The machine immediately collapsed and exploded. Flynn moved an arm over face to avoid the debris, he then looked behind him and saw a young blonde-haired girl standing on the other wall of the house, putting away some weapon, which he assumed was what killed the Guardian. 

 

The girl huffed loudly, putting her hands on her hips in a confident pose. “Whew! That was a close one, if I had been a second slower in drawing my gun you would’ve been blown to smithereens!” She looked down at Flynn with a huge grin on her face.”

 

Flynn chuckled a bit awkwardly. “Well, you’re definitely right about that. Thank you.” He looked back to where the Guardian had been mere seconds ago. “How did you defeat that thing so easily, and so quickly? I’ve never seen a Guardian go down so quickly.”

 

“It’s all because of this bad boy right here!” The girl jumped down from the wall and when she landed, did a little twirl and brought that short, hollow, cylinder thing and spun that around her fingers before she posed with the front of the object pointed to something to the right of her. Her sparkling eyes looked back over to Flynn and straightened up. “It’s similar to a bow and arrow, but much faster! Right now it’s loaded with bullets that can kill a Guardian in one hit!” The girl’s grin shifted into a slight pout. “It’s too bad that the price for being able to defeat it so quickly is that I get no treasure from it! It’s more fun when I get a reward for it!”

 

The girl’s antics were actually a little funny to Flynn, she didn’t look any older than fourteen and she seemed to be able to act like a kid in the middle of a destroyed town full of dangerous enemies. Realization hit Flynn and he asked, “Excuse me, but were at the Outskirt Stable the other day, asking people there about Hyrule Castle?”

 

The girl nodded. “Aye, and some people kept giving me weird looks about it! It was bit rude if you ask me!”

 

“Well, I got asked by a very frantic looking man that a young girl went around buying supplies and asking around about a cursed castle, and that she took off in the direction of said castle.” Flynn closed his eyes and put his hand on chin as he explained, he then opened his eyes and looked right at the girl. “And I think that young girl is you.”

 

She smiled like she didn’t have a care in the world. “If that’s your final answer then you’re correct!” She stuck out her hand and loudly exclaimed, “Name’s Patty! And what’s yours, stranger?”

 

“My name’s Flynn, and it’s nice to meet you, Patty.” He reached out and shook her hand. “Although I can clearly see that you can handle yourself with that weapon of yours, since you said it’s similar to a bow and arrow, what happens when you run out of it’s ‘arrows’?” 

 

“Simple! I just use one of the many daggers I have on hand!” Patty said.

 

_ Just a dagger?  _ Flynn felt that if he tried to suggest any other weapon, Patty would refuse all of them. He sighed, and figure he might as well ask the other question he had. “By the way, Patty, what could be so important that you had to venture all the way to Hyrule Castle to find it?”

 

“I don’t know.” Was all she said.

 

Flynn was absolutely floored by that answer. “You-You don’t know!?”

 

Patty shook her head, not looking at Flynn. “I… I don’t know exactly what I’m looking for but I felt like I had to come here for something!” 

 

For some reason, Flynn felt like something about her tone was off, but how was he able to read her so well? Hadn’t he just met her a few seconds ago? Flynn frowned as thought moved into his head. It was a long shot but he might as well ask. “Patty do you by any chance… not have any memories?”

 

Patty turned back towards him, eyes wide. “Yeah, I do! How’d you know!?” She gasped suddenly, and got into a fighting stance with clenched fists. “You’re not a part of those Yiga Clan members are you?” She demanded.

 

“W-What? No I am definitely  _ not _ a Yiga Clan member. Please put your fists down.” Flynn put his hands up in a defensive manner. When Patty did what he said he sighed in relief. “I only asked because I’m in the same boat as you, I woke up a while ago with no memories. Wait, when you woke up, did you happen to hear voice talk to you?” 

 

Patty’s brows furrowed and she scratched the side of her head. “The first thing I heard when I woke was the voice of this old man named Witcher, the person who gave me the gun, but otherwise I didn’t hear anything else.” She looked curiously at Flynn. “Why do you ask anyhow?”

 

Well, he already this far anyway, might as well tell the truth. “Because when I woke up I was told by a voice that I was supposed to defeat the monster that caused the calamity 100 years ago. And,” he pointed at the castle looming over them. “That beast is currently being held in the center of the castle by Prince Yuri.”

 

Patty looked at the castle, face blank, then looked back at Flynn and said nothing. Her silence was a little unnerving. Finally, she quietly said “I think I found what I was looking for.”

 

Flynn had a confused look on his face. “You did?” He asked.

 

Patty nodded. “Ever since I woke up I had the feeling that I had to find something, as soon as I able to leave the lab that old man was in, I just followed where my gut told me to go, and finally I end up here and meet you, a person who also has no memories. And… you also look very familiar to me, even though I’ve never seen you until now!” She had a determined look on her face when she continued, “So, whether you like it or not, I’m gonna help you get rid of whatever that monster is!”

 

Flynn quietly listened to her talk, and he couldn’t help but think she also somehow looked very familiar to him as well. Was Patty also asleep for 100 years like he was? And if she was, then how? He didn’t think there was more than one Shrine of Resurrection, and the thought of Patty having also sustained serious enough injuries to need it left a bad feeling in his stomach. He also didn’t know how he felt about suddenly gaining a companion, even though Flynn had seen Patty stare down a Guardian without fear and take it down easily. But… he had a feeling that even if he refused, she would just follow him anyway. Flynn made the mistake of looking at her and conceded. “Alright, alright, I don’t mind you coming along for the journey but for now let’s just go back to the stable and let that man know you’re okay.” He turned and began making his way through the ruins.

 

Patty grinned brightly and easily caught up with him. “Aye, aye sir! You and me are gonna make such a great team that Lynels will cower when they hear our names!” She continued on singing praises, each new thing she said growing more outrageous than the last, and Flynn couldn’t help but laugh along with her. 

 

They were almost out of the ruins of Castle Town when something caught Flynn’s eye. Still walking, he looked over and noticed a single flower blooming along the wall connected to the entrance gate, the sunlight seemed to hit it perfectly to make it shine so much, the beautiful blue center outlined with white left Flynn staring at it for a moment longer. When he turned away, an image of three people sitting in a field surrounded by that same flower flashed through his head, he smiled softly when he recognized who exactly the people in the field were. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the three people in the field flynn saw was him, yuri and patty in case some of you were lost!  
> btw, this came up in topic with my gf a while ago, since a lot of zelda fans know that whatever "timeline" nintendo tries to connect is very questionable, i personally like to see botw as its own universe separate from all the other games. even though theres a lot of references or homages to the other games that could connect to the timeline, i think that since botw is so different from the rest of the series (save the very first game), that thats just what they are, fun little references and homages


End file.
